heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Dealing with Tyrants
When a dastardly dictator has seized power a land, a corrupt boss has taken over the business, or a crime lord has a community under his thumb, someone has to take a stand. This is where the hero/heroine comes along to save the day and bring the evil tyrant to justice. He/she can do this when: * Saving someone he/she loves * Fighting for leadership * Redeeming the good name of his family * Protecting his family honor * Fulfilling a prophecy. In these instances, which usually happen in the climax, this usually results in the hero ridding his homeland of the tyrant's thrall and bringing peace to his homeland. When the hero (or someone he cares about) puts the tyrant in his place, this results in the villain's downfall and/or in some cases, the latter's redemption. Noteworthy Examples * Simba stands up to Scar and rids the Pride Lands of his reign of terror, restoring peace to his kingdom and claiming his birthright. * Bulletproof Jackson faces Grimm Jim to save Cole Junction from his thrall and Ashley from his clutches. * Aang engages in a final showdown with Fire Lord Ozai and puts him in his place by taking away his bending powers, ridding the Four Nations of his tyranny. * Motivated by Michael Jordan, the Monstars, fed up with Mr. Swackhammer's abuse, stuff him into a rocket and send him off into space. * Rango stands up to Mayor Tortoise John and puts him in his place by turning him over to Rattlesnake Jake. * Kayley and Garrett rid Camelot of Ruber's tyranny by tricking him into plunging Excalibur into the stone, causing him to disintegrate. * Robin Hood defeats Prince John and saves Nottingham, leading King Richard to take his rightful place as king. * Rexy, Blue, and the raptors stand up to the Indominus Rex and, aided by the Mosasaurus, rid Jurassic World of her reign of terror. * Fly rids the ocean of Joe's tyranny by tricking him into becoming human by over drinking the antidote. * Dark brings Harry to justice for murdering his cubs, ridding the pride of his tyranny. * Woody and the gang stand up to Lotso, exposing his crimes to Big Baby. * Caesar stands up to Koba to protect his fellow apes and the humans from his tyranny. * Mulan battles Shan-Yu and, aided by Mushu, blasts him into a tower of fireworks, saving China from his reign of terror. * Queen Elinor fights Mor'du and puts him in his place, ridding DunBroch of his tyranny in the process. * Matilda Wormwood and her friends stand up to Agatha Trunchbull and rid Crunchem Hall of her reign of terror. * Mowgli stands up to Shere Khan and rids the jungle of his tyranny. * Shrek puts Lord Farquaad in his place by summoning Dragon, who in turn swallows the tyrant. * Dug and his tribe bring Lord Nooth to justice after winning the football game. * Harry Potter stands up to Lord Voldemort, ridding the wizarding world of his tyranny. * Krishna rids India of Emperor Kans' tyranny, avenging his siblings in the process. * Superman stands up to his Regime duplicate and puts him in his place to rid Metropolis of his tyranny. * Hiccup stands up to Drago Bludvist and rids Berk of his tyranny. Later, he stands up to Grimmel the Grisly and kills him to rid all of dragonkind of his reign of terror for good. * Aladar stands up to Kron to rid the dinosaur herd of his tyrannical leadership. * Godzilla stands up to the M.U.T.O.s to rid San Francisco and the entire planet of their reign of terror forever. Later, he stands up to King Ghidorah and kills him to rid the world of his tyranny and take back his rightful position as King of the Monsters. * Jack Skellington stands up to Oogie Boogie to rid Halloweentown of his tyranny. * Black Panther stands up to Erik Killmonger to reclaim his rightful kingship of Wakanda and end his evil cousin's tyranny. * Quasimodo stands up to Judge Frollo for his cruelty. * Flik rids the ant colony of Hopper's tyranny forever by luring him to a bird's nest. * Otis stands up to Dag and rids the barnyard of the coyote's tyranny. * Benjamin and the other farm animals stand up to Napoleon and put him in his place to rid Animal Farm of his tyranny forever. * King Kong stands up to Ramarak and rids Skull Island of his reign of terror. * Venom stands up to Riot and puts an end to his tyranny forever. * Bard the Bowman kills Smaug with the black arrow brought to him by his son Bain, ending his tyranny forever. * Speckles stands up to One-Eye and puts an end to his tyranny forever. * Francis stands up to Claudandus and kills him to save humanity from being overthrown by his master race of cats, ending his reign of terror forever. * Lemuel Gulliver stands up to General Edward and saves Lilliput from his tyranny. * Henry Stein stands up to Bendy and rids Joey Drew Studios of his tyranny. * The Mane Six stand up to King Sombra and unleash a magic explosion that destroys Sombra for good, saving Canterlot and all of Equestria from his tyranny forever. * With the help of Reeko and the other forest animals, Stuart Little succeeds in trapping the Beast, whereupon she is sent to the zoo, ridding the woods of her tyranny. * Megamind stands up to Tighten and puts him in his place to rid Metro City of his tyranny. * Iron Man gains all of the six Infinity Stones and uses them to eliminate Thanos and his army once and for all, ending Thanos' reign of terror and sacrificing his life in the process. * The Young Six stands up to Cozy Glow and save the School of Friendship from her tyranny. * Atari Kobayashi gives his speech about the dogs being man's best friend, allowing the tyrannical Mayor Kobayashi to redeem himself and abort the mission to eliminate the dog race. * Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long stand up to Adam Taurus and bring the evil Faunus to justice, ending his reign of terror for good. * Sheeta and Pazu use the Spell of Destruction to save Laputa, ridding it of Colonel Muska's tyranny. * Yakko, Wakko and Dot put King Salazar in his place by kicking him out of his castle, leading the evil tyrant to get mangled to death by his own guard dogs. * Princesses Celestia and Luna, along with Discord, turn the Legion of Doom to stone for their crimes against Equestria. * Rey, with the aid of all the Jedi that came before her, finally kills Emperor Palpatine once and for all by deflecting her grandfather's Force Lightning back on him, permanently destroying him. * Buck stands up to Spitz and fights him to the death for leadership over the sled team. Quotes Category:Heroic Events Category:About Heroes Category:Conflicts Category:Freedom Category:Justice Scenario